


A Cold Morning

by Crashzero



Series: Junkrat and Symmetra Stories [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, From a prompt/canon off Tumblr, Not Beta Read, Relaxing Morning Scene, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashzero/pseuds/Crashzero
Summary: It's a cold morning for our favourite couple.





	A Cold Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sorry for not for posting in a while, but I hade heaps of assignments and all this other stuff. This is just really short to help me get back into writing, and it comes from 'this canon's for you' by Vagrimar (I think that's how you spell it) off Tumblr. go check it out it has some really cool head canons. Hope you enjoy!

A cold wind whistled outside, giving the rooms of the Gibraltar Base a slight chill. Waves crashed along the jagged rocks, creating a soothing rhythm for the members of the newly-reformed Overwatch. Two figures lay huddled in their shared bed, just starting to shake off the remnants of sleep. 

The first to wake up was the taller of the two, stretching his one good arm above his head. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, letting out a large yawn as he finally opened his eyes. Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes glanced around, getting his bearings. His sleep-addled mind registered the light-blue duvet, the carefully organised desk in the corner to the room, the bookshelf next to a dresser (Yep, that confirms it. He was in his girlfriend's room. Junkrat never reads) and, finally, the dark-skinned figure currently laying beside him. 

Satya 'Symmetra' Vaswani lay on her side, snoring softly as she held on tightly to her boyfriend. The Australian bomber smiled down at his immaculate girlfriend, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, eliciting a soft hum of approval from the woman. Jamison turned over, glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 7:33am flashed back at him, causing the mans brows to furrow. As much as he'd love to stay in bed with his amazing girlfriend, he had to start working on some new grenades. Sighing, the man sat up.

Only to be pulled straight back down. A leg snaked its way around his own, and two arms encircled his chest, effectively trapping him. Surprised, the Australian bomber looked down at Satya

"Don't gooooo," she said sleepily as she burrowed her head into his chest, "it's too cold."

"But Satya, I gotta start workin' on some new bombs," Jamison said as he struggled to get out of bed. His girlfriend's grip on him only tightened. 

"I don't care," she mumbled into his chest, still not fully awake, "for the rest of the morning, you are not allowed to leave this bed." The Australian smiled down at her.

"So are you forcing me to stay with you?" She nodded.

"It gets cold when your not in the bed."

The junker let out a mock sigh and lay back down, resigning himself to a lazy morning, although he was actually glad. He didn't want to work on those grenades anyway. Satya let out happy sound, and before long was lightly snoring once again. Jamison Smiled once more as he closed his eyes, content and happy. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If there are any mistakes just tell me I wrote this on my phone. Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
